This invention relates to attractants and baits for cockroaches and palmettos. More particularly, this invention relates to attractants and baits incorporating pheromones for cockroaches and palmettos.
The art of cockroach attractant compositions includes, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,460 and 4,332,782. Moreover, certain acetates have been disclosed as being sex pheromones for certain insects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,281 relates to a method for simultaneously emitting vapors of sex pheromones of different insects; the compounds emitted are selected from a first group consisting of E,E-8,10-dodecadienol and E-5-decenol and a second group consisting of Z-8-dodecenyl acetate, 11-tetradecenyl acetate, Z,Z-3,13-octadecenyl acetate and Z,Z-11,13-hexadecadienal. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,108 and 3,866,349 relate to compounds which are attractants or pheromones when mixed in the correct proportions; essentially, the particular attractants are directed to a particular type moth, and the composition comprises 1 part cis-11-tetradecenyl acetate and about 3-9 parts cis-9-tetradecenyl acetate. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,108, 3,991,125, 4,042,681, 4,107,293, 4,364,931 and 4,575,458 relate to attractants for moths, worms and the like, the attractants including various acetates.